Time Well Spent
by jonissy
Summary: With Katniss leaving for the Hunger Games, friends Madge and Gale seem to have only each other to rely on for comfort.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – I am a huge Gadge shipper, and I really wanted to make a fanfic for them lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the first chapter, and I'll try to get the next one out before Friday. Okaybye.**

* * *

I watch closely as Effie Trinket, the over-the-top Capitol mentor for District 12, usher the two people into the Justice Building. I can already feel tears lingering at my eyelids, fighting to fall down my face. I refuse, but only for Katniss. Katniss, my best friend – my only friend. I expected her to be there for me forever, and I just had witnessed her volunteer for her sister in the Games. Immediately, I run over to a two, huddled people already with a waterfall of tears.

It is her family.

"M-Ms. Everdeen," I start, making my way closer to her. She holds closely her younger daughter, Katniss's sister, Prim, who she had volunteered for. By the look on her face, I feel as if she's about to fall over. The woman had already lost her husband, and, now, her daughter. I wrap my arms around her and Prim, feeling their warm bodies shiver.

It feels like forever until a muscular hand gently tugs me away, and I almost curse right in his ear until I see that it is Gale. He is – or should I say way – Katniss's best friend, and always had girls swooning over him.

The only thing I can feel for Gale is hate. He insulted me earlier that day, and it brought me to tears. I, being the mayor's daughter, am not used to such vile behavior, and it had crushed me.

"Madge, it's time for them to see Katniss," Gale says, mater-of-factly. "You should go."

I make no movement, but I watch him closely as he walks over to Prim and Katniss's mom, and then he begins to usher them to the Justice Building where Katniss awaits.

My mouth parts, ready to ask him why, when I remember that they can visit Katniss. I instantly shut my lips and dart through the crowd. I push past everyone, and, eventually, make it to my house. It's bigger than all others in the district, as it belongs to the family of the mayor. My feet lead me to my room. After I come close to my dresser, I reach out to a small, sleek box. Once I open it, I grab the only thing important to me, my pin. It was my aunt's, and it means everything to me. If Katniss is going to be in the Games, I want her to have it.

So, once I pull it out from the box, I rush back to the Justice Building. Once again shoving aside others, I make it to the waiting room, where Gale is pacing back and forth.

Him again, how lovely.

Ignoring his sight, I sit down in a leather chair, then hold my pin up to the light to examine it. It's truly gorgeous, this pin. A mockingjay bird holding onto an arrow with its mouth and centered in a circle. I know Katniss loves to use her bow and arrow, so I feel certain she will love it.

After only a few seconds of being here, Gale decides to make chat. "Why are you here?" he asks, stopping to face me.

My face heats up; what do I say? Despite his friendship with Katniss, Gale and I are nothing alike, and he practically sickens me. In response, I look down, shoving the pin into my pocket and quietly say, "She's my friend, too, you know."

That seems to have answered his questions. I wait in silence for about a minute, then the door to Katniss's room opens. A man I've never seen before comes out sweating, and I get a little nervous.

Gale motions for me to go in, and I do. I get up and slowly walk into the room, and I see Katniss is a little confused, maybe because I'm not teared up or being the regular Madge. I try to be unlike me, unlike someone Katniss has never seen. Someone confident, and in who? Her. Because, no matter how much it will occur to me during the next few weeks that there are others in the arena stronger then her, I want her to know that I'm rooting for her.

I pick up my pace as I approach her, then begin to speak. "They let you wear one thing from your district in the arena. One thing to remind you of home. Will you wear this?" I finish, my face flushed. Most likely because of all the running I just did, but maybe because of how nervous I feel as I talk such a way to Katniss. I dig around in my dress pocket and pull out the pin, then hold it out to Katniss.

"Your pin?" she asks.

"Here," I start, coming closer to her, "I'll put it on your dress, all right?" Before Katniss says anything, I fix the pin onto her dress, then move it around until it looks nice. "Promise you'll wear it in the arena, Katniss? Promise?"

I wait for her answer. This pin, it's special to me. It's the only thing I have left of my aunt. She had green eyes and thin, blonde hair like me. Apparently, we looked a lot alike, but I'll never know. I refuse to watch the Games when she dies. Refuse.

"Yes," Katniss responds, and I lean in to her face. I give her a kiss on the cheek, another sign of me wishing her luck. I leave without a word, feeling myself about to cry.

Once out of the room, I see Gale, who is about to trip over himself to get by Katniss. We ignore each other, and I sigh.

Out of all people in the world Katniss could befriend, it's the boy who despises me. The boy who has girls swooning over him, yet he ignores them all. And I know that, while Katniss is away, I will be drawn to him for his company. I will need someone who understands the pain I'm going through.

I will become friends with Gale.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – I feel like I rambled c; Whatever lol

Alone. I was, once more, alone. Without anyone to interact with. My father, he is off doing Mayor's business. My mother, she is off dying. My only friend, she is off trying not to die. And, to make matters worse, the only person I can confide myself in is the epitome of who I'd hate.

I sit atop my bed, fidgeting with the hem of my dress. The exotic lacing allows my fingers to weave in and out, and it occupies my mind for what seemed to be hours.

Then, my door rings, alarming me. I figure it's someone wanting to address my father, but, no. It's not. It's someone I never expect to come into my house on his own will. In fact, once I open the door to Gale, I almost yelp.

Gale seems not too happy about coming here, so I make no chit-chat, and let him right away. He stands around, examining my house. He's been here before, but that was only because of Katniss. It seems like he's rediscovering my home, but I know he is only trying to make things less awkward for him.

"Madge, look, I'm sorry," he says, reluctantly. This stuns me.

I blush, trying to figure out what is going on through Gale's head at this moment. He is not one to apologize, so I've heard. And, it's not hard to believe. "You… you don't have to," I reply, and Gale seems relieved.

"Well, good. Because I take it back," Gale says, trying not to make eye contact with me.

"Gale, is there any specific reason why you're here?" I ask, my voice barely audible.

This seems to make him think for a bit. He shrugs, and I want to shove him out of my house right now. "You should go," I say, and Gale nods.

I lead him out of the door, and the look he gives me is almost painful. Gale came here to make peace with me, and I shun him. I instantly feel guilt, yet I cannot think of what to say to keep him here. Choked up, I can only manage out an odd gagging noise that grabs his attention.

"What is it, Madge?" Gale asks, the pain flushed out of his face and is replaced by a look of disgust.

"Oh, uhm, I'm sorry?" I say, more questioning myself in my words.

He sighs, and I know that I've failed an attempt to make a truce. Instead of leaving, as I expect him to do, Gale reenters my home and then walks directly to my living room and to the large sofa. I make my way there, too, after closing the door, and sit next to him.

"I don't hate you," Gale says, not making eye contact with me. We both stare straight ahead, and I feel that our conversation will stay mostly in this position. No looking at each other, no showing of sympathy for each other. Just trying to finish this talk as quickly as possible.

"Good, because, that'd make it harder to befriend you," I reply, and he stifles out a short laugh. I manage a short giggle, and start to relax.

"You're really odd, Madge," Gale begins. I almost cut him off but he continues to talk. "Not odd… complex. And that's what I don't want you to be. I don't want to figure you out."

"You don't have to. We just have to stand each other for a little bit."

"True, but, I'm curious. How can a rich girl like you go from someone cold to someone shy to someone full of life. And, even if it's only for a little bit, I'm now going to be figuring you out, Capitol girl."

"I'm not from the capitol, Gale. I'm from here, District 12. I just have more money and privilege," I say, thinking I sound harmless. But this ticks Gale off in all the wrong ways.

"How do you not feel bad about saying that?" he retorts, facing me now. I turn to him to see his face in the same disgust it was earlier. "Look how I'm treated! If I never was with Katniss, would I just be shit to you? Would I just be another lowlife from the seam? You're from District 12, sure, but you weren't raised like the rest of us. For all I care, you could easily be a 'Capitol girl'."

Now it's my turn to be upset with him. As I think I'm ready to let out words, I can't. It's not because I'd be choked up, but, because it may as well be true. All I can manage out is the bit of truth I hold against him. "To the Capitol, though, I'm worthless."

Gale knows he's pissed me off, and ceases to talk about that subject. I don't know if it's because he can sympathize for me, I've irked him, or he's just too bored with all of this talk.

"Fine, then. We'll change topics. What do you do in your free time?"

"I play piano," I answer, and don't ask him about his hobbies. Everyone knows he hunts.

"Interesting," he says, then leans back onto the sofa. I watch him, trying to figure _him _out. Gale, the seam-boy who never knows when to shut-up, and never feels bad about what he does. Seems a little different today.

It's my turn to ask the questions, and I, unlike most other times, do not hesitate asking the next question. "Why haven't you told Katniss you love her yet?" I'm generally curious, but I also want to make him feel the way I've felt every time he put me on the spot. Revenge; simple revenge.

Gale gulps, and it takes all the strength I have not to grin. Though it was very short progress, we still got progress, and that went down the drain. Great, I'm horrible with timing. I want to cover my head with my dress, but I don't. I wait for Gale, and he never answers.

We sit in silence for a minute, until, Gale decides to speak. "I never got the chance."

"You and I can only hope she comes back."

For the next thirty minutes, we both have nothing to say. I eventually curl up onto the pillow next to me, not minding that Gale is here. I eventually doze off, and I dream about myself being in the arena. I'd be dead by the end of the first day. The bloodbath has its affect on my, as I'm the first kill that happens there. Long and painful, I'm banged against the Cornucopia, then stabbed to death. I awake with a small yelp, and notice that Gale is still here. He looks tired, yet he is focused on something. I don't try to disturb him, and try to go back to sleep. This does no good, and I eventually pop back up.

"Gale, it's time for you to go."

"What if she dies? I can't let her die, Madge. She has so much to live for."

Gale sighs, gets up from the sofa, and begins out of the room. I trail behind him, trudging over to the door. "Thanks for letting me be here for a while," Gale thanks, and wraps his arm around my body.

His body is unusual, but, I enjoy it. He's warm and muscular, and he keeps a nice grip onto me. I never want to let go – I feel safe. We eventually break off from each other, and Gale leaves.

I want to learn Gale now. I want to know what he hates and what he loves. Most importantly, how it's like for him, dealing with Katniss and such. Before I can over think myself, I make back into the living room and instantly fall asleep on the comfortable sofa.


End file.
